Drops of Sensation
by SWeeT-LoST-SouL
Summary: Sai discovers 'emotions' when he lost the one person he didn't realize he needed. A story that was constantly on my mind, on the verge of driving me nuts, until I finally wrote it! MATURE


_A.N. I don't own Naruto… (sigh)_

_Here is my first fanfiction for Naruto… and it's Yaoi…_

_What actually made me write this was an image I saw in Naruto's manga chapter 347 page 10, but I hope you enjoy it! Give me any remarks/comments and I promise to reply to them. Rated M near the end, also my first attempt at lemon/lime/whatever it's called._

_Not Betaed, but if anyone wants a sequel, I wont mind any recommendations for a Beta!_

_Let's get on with my first one-shot (wow, that's a lot of firsts eh?)_

_Just so you know the writing that is bold is the present and the writing that is normal is in the past._

Drops of Sensation 

**The rain hit the window in a repetitive manner, while the dark clouds expressed their disgruntlement with low rumbling sounds. The room was dark, but with only enough light to emphasis the presence of several paintings on the walls. In the center of the room was a person sitting quietly in front of a blank canvas, a paintbrush in hand. The dripping of dark ink from the paintbrush was in synchrony with the pouring rain, leaving a small puddle by the individual's right foot. The person seemed to be in a trance, staring at the white canvas as if it weren't even there. While the sound of rain and ink filled the room, a single tear dripped down the young man's pale face to his angular chin. **

**Destiny had its mysterious ways; how long had the boy yearned to feel, how long had he wished to understand emotions? A second tear fell as he started to paint slowly and delicately. Why was the first emotion he felt so dark, so distressing, and so painful? Why did he have to start to understand now, when he had just lost the one person he wanted to feel the most for? His sobbing grew louder and more frantic as he slashed paint upon the image. His throat and eyes burned, but he continued to paint. The thunder grew louder and closer, and the raining was continuing madly. It was like the world was mourning with him. Suddenly, Sai got up and dropped his paintbrush to the floor, staring at his creation with wide eyes. He had finally created his first real image with emotion, with feeling, and he could not tolerate its presence. **

**He backed away slowly while touching the tears on his face. Danzo was right; emotions brought hatred. The young ANBU ninja turned around and fell into his bed, his grieving clothes still on. He closed his eyes and hoped to stop the unbearable ache everywhere. If only he could forget, if only he had not met him, if only he had not lost him. Lightning struck close by, lighting up the room, and forcing Sai to open his eyes to his painting once again; a young blond boy with big blue eyes, wearing an awkward orange suit with a smile. Oh Naruto… (AN. I'm not sure if his paintings have color, but let's pretend they do hehehe XD).**

oOoOo

"Oi, Sai! Wait up!"

Sai stopped walking towards the library and turned around, recognizing his teammate's voice. Naruto ran towards him breathless and grinning. Sai gave him a fake smile while watching him. It was only a matter of months that they had started getting along.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you?"

"I-I'm doing great! Granny Tsunade is letting me join Team 10 for their mission!"

"Oh?"

"Yea, they've gotten a lead on Sasuke! And they're planning to find him! I'm definitely going to bring him back to Konoha this time, I have to…"

Sai stared at the determined young man with interest. Why didn't Naruto just give up on Sasuke, since he clearly didn't want to come back to Konoha? Sai clearly remembered his meeting with Sasuke. However, Naruto and Sasuke shared such an incredible bond; it made Sai feel like he was missing something. He wanted to find someone to share such a bond with.

"Look, I'm supposed to leave now, but if you see Sakura, tell her not to worry; I always keep my promises!"

Naruto gave a toothy grin before leaving. Sai watched him disappear and wondered when he would finally understand the ways of emotions. He sighed and continued his walk towards the library.

oOoOo

Sai visited Naruto at the hospital a few times. Sakura always tended to him during the last week since his return from the mission with Team 10, but Naruto still hadn't spoken a word since his arrival. Sasuke had escaped once again, leaving Naruto bruised and troubled. Sakura would sometimes confide in Sai, but she would be so torn between Naruto's health, Sasuke's non-return, and her growing relationship with Neji. However Sakura would always be cheerful in Naruto's presence, never letting him know how much it pained her to see him in such a state. Sai would smile and sit for a while, trying to make small talk with Naruto, but was always ignored. He read several books on how to handle such situations, but nothing worked except for that day. He walked into Naruto's room and closed the door. Naruto lay on the bed, both his arms wrapped in bandages, looking at nothing in particular. Sai smiled and sat on the chair next to his bed. It was time to put all that reading into practice, Sai thought.

"Hi."

"…"

"I hope you feel better today…"

"…"

"I'm sure you realized by now that you're making everyone else around you very miserable."

Naruto's face twitched, but he remained silent.

"I mean, look at yourself; is this the way you want to bring Sasuke back? By lying here and ignoring the friends who actually care about you?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together and tightened his jaw. Almost there, Sai thought calmly.

"You look like a failure to me. You don't even deserve your frien-"

Naruto suddenly jumped up and tried to hit Sai, who dodged his attack, still sitting in the chair. Naruto snarled and swung his injured arms.

"You act like such a child. Do you possibly think you can even become Hokage? You don't stand a cha-"

Naruto threw himself on Sai. Both of them lay on the white tiled floor while Naruto yelled: "Shut the hell up, bastard! You have no idea what you're talking about! I will keep my promise and bring that damn Sasuke back! And I will be Hokage one day, you'll see!"

Naruto stared at Sai, eyes burning. Sai smiled and said: "Good."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's about time you showed some reaction, everyone was worried that you would never get back to being your annoying self again. I guess this is progress, right?"

Naruto stared at Sai dumbly for a few seconds before he understood what Sai's real intentions were. Naruto stared in surprise. It's not everyday that Sai tried to seem considerate.

"Naruto?"

"Yea, Sai?"

"You're heavy. Get off."

Naruto grinned and stood up slowly, while Sai got to his feet and helped the blond back into the bed. As Sai was leaving, he heard Naruto say: "Thanks, Sai, but I'm going to prove you wrong."

Sai didn't turn around, but felt an odd satisfaction deep inside of him.

"I'm glad." He said as he closed the door.

oOoOo

**Sai could not sleep. He stared at his ceiling for what seemed an eternity, reminiscing.**

oOoOo

"We should stop here."

Shikamaru jumped onto the ground in the middle of the forest. He observed his surroundings and nodded. Three figures jumped from the trees next to Shikamaru; Kiba and Naruto on his left, Sai on his right.

"Okay, Kiba, you know what to do."

Kiba grinned and nodded his head.

"Let's go, Akamaru."

They started to sniff the area while Naruto started to complain.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to stop so soon? The sun hasn't even set yet, plus this is an important mission!"

"We're close to the border of the village and we can't afford to continue now. We're too tired to be on our full guard and it will be too dark by the time we get there. It's safer and to our gain if we continue our mission a bit after dawn." Shikamaru said patiently.

"But-"

"Naruto! Shikamaru's right, so quit nagging and set up the tent!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto and Kiba argued a bit until Shikamaru interfered. When the bickering ended, with the help of Sai, Naruto set the tent and a fire was started. The mission was important, but it was dangerous as well. Shikamaru was the team captain, and he didn't want to make any mistakes in this mission. He knew Kiba and Naruto's strengths, techniques, and way of fighting, but he wasn't so sure about Sai. The boy hadn't said one word since the mission started and when he would notice that someone was staring at him, Sai would simply smile. It was unsettling and very troublesome, but at least Shikamaru knew of his abilities. Soon after eating a light meal, the team went to sleep.

A few hours later, Sai got out of the tent and started to slowly walk away. None of the other teammates realized until unfamiliar chakra was felt by Shikamaru. On guard, he shook Naruto and Kiba awake, while quickly thinking of a plan. He did not fail to realize that Sai was not among them, but he knew the chakra he felt was not his.

"Is it dawn yet-" Naruto yawned before Shikamaru could stop him. Even Kiba was about to ask until his strong sense of smell stopped him. Akamaru growled slightly as Kiba whispered the information he got from the new scents; "There's one scent, but it's surrounding us. I can't tell if there's anyone except that one for miles."

Shikamaru swiftly thought of a plan, even though they were at a disadvantage; being in the center of their enemies vision. Naruto was frustrated for being the last to know that they were being attacked and noticing that Sai was missing. What was wrong with that guy!? However when Shikamaru explained his strategy, he couldn't help but whisper loudly; "Leave it all to me."

All three of them walked out of the tent and stood in the clearing. The trees were dark, but the full moon still shed some light in certain parts of the forest. Suddenly, a sharp object whizzed towards Kiba, who skillfully avoided it. The attack had started and the leaf team had no idea who was their opponents.

"Why don't you come out? Too scared to show us your face, coward?" Kiba yelled.

A sweet laughter reached the three while the leaves of the tree to their left had shuffled. A voice came from behind the forest.

"Don't be foolish, children. You speak in fear and soon you will die in fear. Konoha sure has brought their standards down, sending kids on such high ranked missions. I guess that makes my mission a lot easier right?"

A large thorn came flying towards Naruto, running through him before he could move. Shikamaru and Kiba stared as Naruto fell to his knees and soon went up in a puff of smoke. There was no time to waste; Kiba ran towards the tree where the thorn had come from. Another sharp thorn tried to attack him, but missed Kiba by an inch. However it continued its way towards Shikamaru who got hit in the stomach. He disappeared in a puff of smoke as well, leaving Kiba alone. By the time Kiba reached the tree, it burst into flames, making Kiba disappear as well.

"I am too wise to be fooled by such petty things. Now you will regret trying to defeat me."

The ground next to the tent shook and two Kiba's emerged from the earth, attacking the trees that circled the tent. However, Kiba fell, bruised and bloodied, Akamaru by his side. What he had hit was stronger than rocks, sharper than kunais, and more dangerous than he thought. Naruto ran out of the tent to help his friend, Shikamaru right behind him.

Kiba was about to say something until he heard Shikamaru shout: "Naruto, watch out!"

Thick weeds had started to form and were circling all three ninjas. Shikamaru couldn't use his technique because he needed to know where the ninja was. He couldn't go in the forest because Kiba was seriously injured even with his attack. He was stuck and he didn't like it. All three ninjas were wrapped in a strong weed that left them incapable of moving. Slowly the weed would climb from their knees to their mid-thighs. All three of them struggled, but it was no use. Kiba was the first one to be fully covered with the sickly plant, and Shikamaru was already covered to his shoulders. Naruto had quickly made a shadow clone, creating a rasengan and slashing through the weed. It blackened and fell to the earth.

"Impressive, but not quite."

Naruto was about to help his friends when he turned around and saw the ninja speaking to him. She stood graciously, her dark green hair curling around her tan oval face. Her eyes were a dark pink and her left cheek had the design of a black flower. She stood in the shadows of the trees and smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked angrily.

The young girl sighed and said: "No one in particular, just someone who has to stop you from getting on the other side of the border."

Fuming, Naruto started an attack towards the woman and the fight began gruesomely. However, she was too strong for him alone, even if he didn't want to admit it. She simply stood there as the leaves, plants, weeds attacked Naruto. He would fight back, but his chakra was soon coming to an end. He was already bruised and tired, but his determination still got him going. When he fell to the ground, the girl saw her opportunity, and took a strike; a large thorn rushing towards the lying body of Naruto. It happened so fast that Naruto nearly missed it; a great lion had jumped in front of him and had splattered in black ink as the thorn hit him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The woman shrieked. She thought there were only three leaf ninjas and now panic had risen in her. Nothing had ever been able to stop one of her thorns.

Sai finally made his appearance, standing behind Shikamaru, who was now freed of the weeds. The girl noticed that Shikamaru had a grin on his face and that dark mice were biting on the weeds that withheld Kiba. She growled in frustration, but realized that she could not move; her shadow linked to the leaders. She would not disgrace herself by being defeated by four little boys. With all her strength, she screamed. All the greenery attacked all four members from everywhere. The ninja herself disappeared as soon as Shikamaru lost his concentration. Shikamaru rapidly got a hold on Kiba and Akamaru, and pushed all of them in the hole of earth that was created from Kiba's attack, to shelter them from the hit. Naruto couldn't get out of the way on time, all the thorns and weed rushing towards him. All he felt was a great weight on top of him before everything went black.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up in the hospital. What had happened? He couldn't have possibly lived through such an attack without a refuge. He slowly turned to his left and saw Sai sleeping in the next bed. Where had he gone, anyway? He heard two nurses come into the room and pull the curtains around Sai.

"It's incredible how they managed to get back here alive. If he didn't send that message, backup would never have gotten them here on time. Shikamaru luckily only had slight plant poisoning, but Kiba and his dog couldn't have been more wounded. At least they are stable."

The other nurse started to speak: "Naruto wasn't doing too well either, his body was drained. I heard that the last attack was the worst and that no one would have survived it without protection. If Sai had not thrown himself on Naruto right on time, he could have died from the attack. He risked his life, but at least everyone is safe."

The first nurse continued to state her opinions while Naruto stared at the ceiling in shock. Sai risked his life for… him?

"Sai was lucky too. He will have to be in the hospital for about a month, but he will be cured. Thanks to Sakura, he's already healing pretty well. Plant poisoning, burns, cuts, and fractured bones are all we have to worry about now that he's no longer in critical condition. "

Soon when the nurses left, Naruto tried to get up. He ached everywhere, feeling hot and cold at the same time. His head was spinning and he felt like he was carrying triple his weight on his back. All covered in bandages, he made his way towards Sai's bed. Sai was covered in bandages too, but it was obvious he was in a more critical state than Naruto. Naruto didn't know what to do; thank him? He nearly died, but because Sai protected him, he was still here. He couldn't stand anymore, fatigue overwhelming him. He gently fell on top of Sai's chest and lay there, listening to Sai's heartbeat, until Sakura came in a few hours later. She was surprised, but couldn't help smiling a little at the sight. Maybe Sai had finally made the bond he truly looked for.

oOoOo

**Sai turned around and faced the wall. He only saw the tear stained faces of everyone at the funeral. So many things were going through his head.**

oOoOo

Sakura was expecting, but her husband, Neji, was supporting her and clearly making sure that no harm came to her. She cried for her dear friend's death, and held onto Sai for some time as she sobbed on, with Neji watching nearby. Ino, Chouji, and their newborn had come to share their loss, along with Shikamaru, who was recently engaged to Temari. Sai laughed. It took him long enough to propose, he thought. Kiba and Hinata were the last ones to leave the ceremony. Hinata was devastated and it was Kiba who finally convinced her to finally go home with him. Kiba was the only one after Shino who could persuade Hinata. Lee, Tenten, Gaara and Kankuro stood quietly, expressing their condolences. Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared mournful as they each remembered the memories they had of the Hokage. Jiraiya had Tsunade by his side, who cried like she had for her own brother. Konohamaru, along with most of the village, showed their sadness in their own ways. Sai did not shed a tear, a stoic expression plastered on his face. He only left when it had begun to rain. He had stood for several hours waiting, waiting for something, anything to happen, but it never did. It was only when he got to his place that he had a sudden urge to paint. It was then that something finally happened, leaving him in great pain; his emotions were discovered.

oOoOo

**He sighed and turned over to his left side staring at the window behind his newest creation. He had felt someone's chakra there for a certain time, but the person who Sai recognized still remained hidden. Anger coursed through him as he finally decided to call out to the last person he wanted to see.**

"**I know you're there, Sasuke." **

oOoOo

Sai had just finished his mission. Even thought it was S-ranked, the team only suffered a small loss; two injured. Sai's companions were tired and grim, but they expressed their joy for having successfully completed the mission. Sai was neither tired nor glad. All he wanted was to hand in his report to the Hokage. The two injured ones had already gone, leaving Shikamaru and Sai alone. They had often been teamed together when a difficult mission had to be completed.

"I'll hand in the report, Shikamaru, so you can go take some rest. Good job on the mission."

Shikamaru was glad to take the leave, and only nodded. He had observed Sai closely during the mission and was awed by the skill and force he had. He found him distant, but he always made sure his teammates were safe and that the mission was complete. His fighting ability was impressive, and even his cleverness had to be taken into account; during the battles, he seemed invincible. However, Shikamaru knew that Sai had a weakness, like everyone else, and he smirked as he walked away. That weakness was now sitting in the Hokage's chair, waiting.

Soon, Sai arrived and knocked at the Hokage's door right before opening it.

"Well, it took you long enough." Said a voice behind the chair facing the village.

"I am sorry, sixth Hokage." Sai said as he brought his head down as a sign of respect.

The person walked around the chair, settling himself in front of his desk. Leaning slowly towards Sai, the Hokage said: "You know I don't like it when you do that; speak with such grand respect, keep yourself so distant. Come on, look at me."

Sai lifted his head and looked at him. He had deep blue eyes that constantly burned with intensity, blond hair that looked so soft to the touch, tall broad shoulders that were dressed with a white shirt that came to mid-thigh. The top had orange, black, and red designs on it, almost like he was on fire, yet it revealed the tan skin of his neck and hands. He had matured both physically and personality wise. The remaining of his body was very lean and built, leaving Sai to take a look up and down. The most remarkable and distinctive thing about the young man was his wide perfect smile.

"I missed you, Sai." Naruto said lovingly.

Sai wanted to repeat those same words to this man; this man who cared for him and who he wanted to love. Yet all he did was walk towards him to hand him his report. He stopped directly in front of him and smiled his trademark smile. Both were the same height, even though Sai wasn't as bulk as Naruto. Naruto gently placed his hand on Sai's cheek and rubbed caringly. Sai stopped smiling and leaned into his touch. Then for the first time in their one year relationship, Sai initiated the kiss. He brushed his lips against Naruto's unmoved ones, surprising the blond. He pushed a bit, licking the bottom lip. He wanted to give him so much, yet he did not know how. Naruto pushed him back a bit and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time." Naruto said with humor.

"I thought of you a lot during the mission, Naruto. I wanted to come back as soon as I could, but now that I'm back, I don't know what to do."

Naruto whispered in his ear: "Love me."

They made love that night, just like the previous times. Naruto was even more affectionate and Sai felt such comfort in his warm embrace. He wanted to love Naruto, he really did, but it felt like a solid brick wall was stopping him from reaching that dream. He knew he had hurt his lover several times by being insensible, but even if he tried to leave him, Naruto would not allow it. Naruto would say that it would destroy him if he left, but Sai sometimes wondered if maybe Naruto would be better off with anyone else. He couldn't help it; it was already odd that they were both male. He would mention several people only to get a reaction from the man, but the only time he would react sadly was when he mentioned Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sai, he was a friend and if he ever comes back, I will accept him as a friend only. You saved me, several times, from myself. I can't help it if I fell in love with you. You sure are insecure for an unfeeling guy." Naruto would say while trying to reassure him.

Naruto, being so expressive and loud, had gotten used to such a cold and distant lover. He was determined though and would always hope that Sai would eventually release the feelings that were deep within him. However, because Sai would be so distance, little actions that would seem normal to anyone, would mean the world to Naruto; holding his hand, saying loving words, staring at him, the rare gleam of passion in his dark ebony eyes, as well as initiating a kiss.

Both men tried to keep their relationship strong, and after a while they became comfortable with each other. Their friends were surprised when they discovered the real nature of their relationship, but were glad that both of them were happy. However that night, when Sai wanted nothing more than to stay with Naruto, it ended abruptly.

A knock was heard at the Hokage's door, making Naruto rush into his clothing and towards the door. A few hushed words and he closed the door.

Sai simply lifted his naked torso, staring at his lover expectantly. Naruto sighed and came towards him.

"Sai." They looked into each others eyes, both wanting to say so many things, but they remained silent. Naruto kissed him softly and whispered: "Thanks for everything and for trying."

Sai relaxed and whispered back: "Come back soon."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head right before Sai touched his face, wanting to take in all of his hansom features. Naruto still smiled when he took Sai's hand in his own. He quickly left, leaving Sai with only the shadow of his presence.

Soon, news would reach the village that the Hokage was dead. When everyone realized that they had lost their Hokage once again, a great sadness had spread. Sai was the only one who remained numb.

oOoOo

**A great thud was heard when Sai's head was pushed into the wall. Sasuke's face only showed fury as he closed his grip on Sai's throat, his red eyes burning. Sai breathed out by opening his bloody lips, but did not try to fight anymore; he told him what he wanted to say. Sasuke was shaking from anger, his breath on the victims face. Suddenly, Sasuke kissed his lips brutally. He licked his upper lip and bit on the bottom one, savoring his taste and ignoring the blood. Sai's eyes opened in surprise and shock. Sasuke stopped and looked at him, with a glint of hunger in his now black eyes.**

"**So, Naruto kissed you like this, did he? Then I'm sure his scent and touch is still there."**

**Sasuke violated Sai's mouth, ignoring the victim's protests. No, only Naruto was aloud to kiss him, touch him, feel him. He didn't want whatever trace of him that was left on him to be taken by this man.**

"**Did he also kiss you here? And here? I want to take in every brush of skin contact you had with him…"**

**Sasuke trailed down his neck and up to his earlobe. Licking and sucking Sai's sensitive skin. He stopped abruptly when he saw a fading bruise on Sai's collar. He smirked sickly and licked the spot eagerly, trying to devour as much of Naruto as he desperately could (A.N. Crazy way of thinking? Desperation calls for desperate measures…XD). Sai tried to push him away, but he was helpless. Sasuke continued to strip him until he was entirely naked. He pushed the man onto the bed and continued to touch Sai everywhere, wanting to retrace the same touches Naruto made on the body. He placed his mouth on each of Sai's erect nipples in turn and started to suck on them, knowing in some way that Naruto would surely have done the same thing previously. **

**Sai gasped and twitched. What was this feeling of pleasure? He had never felt like this before, when he slept with Naruto. He felt so much at the same time that it was overwhelming; guilt, pleasure, fear, disappointment, anger. He did not want this, yet a voice in the back of his head told him to go along with it. All he needed to do was pretend it was Naruto and it would be okay. He had to imagine that Naruto was not dead, and that he was making love to him right now. A wave of chocked up enjoyment pass through him. Why was it so hard?**

**Sai stopped struggling and leaned into Sasuke's ministrations. Sasuke ignored these actions. Sai suddenly asked him to stop with a throaty voice as he reached for Sasuke's hand and led him to the places Naruto had touched him before. His skin burned like it never had before. He would not let Sasuke take without getting something in return. He instructed him, remembering every stroke Naruto placed upon his fiery skin. Sasuke did not stop him, blinded by his thoughts of Naruto. The Uchiha would gather small pieces of Naruto and that was more than enough to calm his mounted guilt. **

**More gently, Sasuke stroked the visible trembling member until it got hard. Had Naruto enjoyed this? Sasuke thought as he licked the tip of Sai. The ANUB felt so fuzzy with his heart beating so fast. He thrust into Sasuke's face, showing his desperation and yearning. It took a few blows only for Sai to erupt. Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sai was having a hard time breathing, not caring how exposed he was lying on the bed, legs spread open, and the only one naked. Sasuke continued to kiss the body Naruto seemed to have relished in.**

**After catching his breath, Sai took two of Sasuke's finger's and licked then, soaking them in his saliva. Sasuke knew what was coming next, but he had not aimed for such an outcome. Eye contact was made, but both of them quickly looked away, not wanting to accept the fact that the other was not Naruto. He guided the Uchiha towards his goal and inserted a finger in himself. He guided the hand by holding its wrist. Sasuke pumped until both fingers fitted and stretched Sai's entrance. Sai had never felt such bliss, his breathing more ragged. Sasuke positioned himself, after undressing slightly, and placed himself at Sai's entrance. Sasuke penetrated in one thrust, getting both of them to inhale sharply as the sensation took its tole. Sasuke had both his hands on each side of Sai's head and Sai had placed his arms around Sasuke's neck, both his legs over the Uchiha's shoulders. Quickly, they started to move in a rhythmic way. Sai shed tears, not sure whether it was because of the sadness, pain, or pleasure he was feeling. Sai scratched Sasuke's back, earning him a hiss in response as well as stronger thrusts. Soon, both men came in union while they cried out the name of who they truly yearned for: "Naruto!"**

**Sasuke fell on Sai, limp and ragged. Both were sweating and warm, only the sound of they're leftover breaths could be heard. Sai had never felt such completion and soon fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion.**

oOoOo

_Naruto… you never broke your promise to Sakura. You did bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He's here, mourning your death, but he's here, because of you. I'm sorry for what we've done, but in our weakest time, we grieved the only way we could. I thank you for breaking through the walls that with held the real me. Even though I felt great pain because of it, I can finally feel happiness. I smiled a real smile today when I saw the sixth Hokage's carving in the mountain. They finally finished it; Uzumaki Naruto, Sixth Hokage. You died an honorable death and will be missed by everyone. Goodbye._

**Sai sighed as he got up staring at Naruto's grave. Suddenly, Sai went on guard when he felt someone else's presence. He turned around and was surprised to see Sasuke standing not too far behind him. They had not spoken to each other since that incident, but Sai had a hard time forgetting it. When he had woken up the next day, Sasuke was already gone, the window open letting the wind blow in the room. It had been a few weeks now, and everyone finally accepted Sasuke back. Sasuke walked towards him and stopped on Sai's left side. They both stood still until Sasuke bent down and placed a small offering on Naruto's grave. The wind swept by them, while the white clouds moved above them at a slow pace. **

"**He was always arrogant, annoying, and stubborn. I hated him for so long. When I left, I hoped he would forget me, but he never did. I guess I took it for granted when he would always chase me, trying to bring me back here. When I finally found out that he… that he died, I didn't want to believe it. That's when I realized that I actually cared about him."**

**Sai simply listened, hurting as well. Sasuke sighed and got up; neither turned. Sasuke stood facing the grave; Sai stood facing the forest, both linked by their left sides.**

"**I guess I was… desperate to see him, hear him, feel him… I admit that what I did was inappropriate, but I wasn't myself. I was the one chasing after him this time, but it was too late. I had never felt so-"**

"**Vulnerable?"**

**Sasuke turned his face to look at Sai. Here was the man who replaced him in team 7, who supported Sakura and Naruto, who was there for Naruto, who Naruto learned to love. Mutual hate and jealousy should be their only thoughts of each other, but Sasuke didn't want to hate him. He actually wanted to befriend him, now that he realized how important he was to Naruto. **

"**Naruto always cherished your friendship. He never gave up on his sole mission to bring you back to Konoha, and even in death he succeeded to keep his promises. It was never easy to want someone who was constantly after someone else. At the beginning, I felt like he wanted me to replace you."**

**Sai smiled sadly and continued without looking at Sasuke.**

"**However, he was stubborn and I realized that even though he would always keep you in his heart, he had actually come to love me. My goal was to understand sentiments and feelings, but he promised me that one day when I would, he hoped it would be emotions for him. When I think of it, it must be difficult to love someone who cannot express that love back. Yet, I was always by his side, till the last minute."**

**Sasuke didn't utter a word. Sai turned and looked at him straight in the eyes and said: "I don't blame you for anything. I hope we can be friends someday so that I can have a bond with one of Naruto's precious friends."**

**Sasuke couldn't hide the fact that he was surprised. Sai wanted to be his friend even after all that. Sai smiled and closed his eyes. Sasuke simply stared and smiled a little too. Maybe in the end, everything would be alright. Maybe, just maybe, both men would heal and learn to love again. Maybe, just maybe, emotions came in drops, warning us of the storm to come.**

_Sooooo, what do you think? Is it worth reviewing/criticizing? Give me tips to improve my writing; I'd really love that XP. Hope it was worth your while and not complete junk --'…_

_SWeeT-LoST-SouL A.K.A. Amy_


End file.
